The Coolest Kids in School
by MaryVic
Summary: One shots based around the way the students of Hogwarts are viewed by each other. Set in the Marauder era, but mostly focusing on Slytherins, though James, Lily etc may feature later on. That's a very basic summary, it will be better than it sounds I promise.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Readers,

So now that I have finally finished uni, I've had an idea for a new story, based in the Marauder era, although probably mostly focusing on Slytherins, though I may include James Potter or Lily Evans at some point. But essentially the idea is a series of one shots based around one character each chapter, through the eyes of another character, e.g. Narcissa through they eyes on Lucius.

Please let me know if you're interested, if you don't want to leave a comment then just follow the story so I know, though comments would be good, if you have anything to add to this idea or whatever, but yeah please let me know, so I can decided whether or not to post the first installment.

Thanks


	2. The Prettiest Girl

******  
Hey Readers, there has been a huge lack of interest, but I'm going to try this anyway and see if I can't kick start some interest. If you do read this and like this, then could you please review or just follow so I have an idea of whether it's worth continuing. **

**Thanks!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own the characters featured in this story, the characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

The Prettiest Girl 

There was no denying it, she was beautiful. Only a fool would challenge that fact, 'for it wasn't an opinion, it was a fact' he thought. Beauty might be in the eye of the beholder, but the beholder would have to be blind to deny that Narcissa Black was pretty. As far as he was concerned she was pretty much perfect and NO ONE could deny it.

Her golden hair seemed to not so much shine in the sun, but reflect it. She had big, blue eyes, not a bright sky blue or a deep ocean blue, but a more subtle, light blue, almost icy. Her eyes were shiny and despite the coolness of the colour, held some kind of warmth, it was inviting. Her skin was alabaster white, but it was perfect, it didn't even go pink in the sun, the only pinkness on her was from the slight blush on her cheeks she got now and then, and on her neat lips.

He liked it when she smiled he teeth were very white and very straight, and her smile seemed to (cliché as he knew it sounded) light up a room.

He'd been so deep in thought that he didn't notice when he walked straight into her, furthermore, he not only walked into her as knocked her just enough for the books she was carrying to come tumbling down from her arms.

"Oh sorry Narcissa, I wasn't really concentrating. " he apologising , as he kneeled and began tagathering up the books for her.

"It's okay." She smiled slightly and sighed as she joined him in picking up her books.

"You've got a lot of books, it's only September, you can't possibly need to read all these already?" he asked when he realised she was carrying no less than seven books, at least four of which were rather hefty.

"Yeah, I picked up some for Bella, oh and I got a couple for Andie too, so really only two of these are actually for me." She explained.

'And she's kind enough to do favours for her sisters, one of which is nasty to just about everyone and the other is a blood traitor, at least from what I have heard.' He thought

"Oh, er well here let me help you with them." He offered.

"Oh but weren't you headed in the other direction?" she asked.

"Yeah but it can wait," he lied quickly, it couldn't wait he was already ten minutes later for Quidditch practice.

"Okay, um thanks." She smiled slightly and he fell into step beside her, now carrying five of the books.

As they finally reached the common room, he was now fifteen minutes late for practice, he set the books down on a table for her.

"Well I'll see you later then." He said, before turning to leave, he almost stopped to turn back round, but decided against it. He wasn't going to ask her out just yet, he had to appear cool.

"Yeah thanks Lucius." She called after him.

He walked down to practice, arriving twenty five minutes late, but not really caring, it was totally, even just spend time with the prettiest girl in school.


	3. The Most Charming Boy

**Okay I know it's been a while, but here is the nest chapter, enjoy and review are very much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: All characters and locations belong to J.K. Rowling.**

The Most Charming Boy 

He knew how to work and crowd and he certainly knew how to work pretty much any witch in the school. He just seemed to have a natural talent for it. 'It's so unfair.' He thought as he thought about the slightly older boy in his house.

Lucius Malfoy was a hit with every girl in Slytherin and most of the girls from the other houses too. Girls practically fought to line the walls as he strode down the corridors to class, or to the Slytherin common room, library, hall, anywhere really, there was always a following of girls. And when he started dating Narcissa Black, there were a lot of broken hearts.

It wasn't exactly surprising, he was everything most teenage witches wanted, not only was he from a wealthy, highly respected, pureblood family, but he was very good looking. He had platinum blonde hair falling almost to his shoulders that he often wore in a low pony tail. His aristocratic features and chiselled jaw gave him the handsome look. His eyes were icy and grey, and when he wanted to he could look at someone and make them feel like they were the only person in the room. But what really seemed to have every witch from Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and even Gryffindor sometimes absolutely falling at his feet, to worship the ground on which he walked was his smile. It was incredible, the effect that flashing, very straight, very white teeth in a grin, had on the female students.

It wasn't exactly surprising that most of the boys in school were jealous and in particular one student. Severus Snape was the opposite of Lucius, and never had any luck when it came to girls. It just wasn't fair, he was just as clever as Lucius, perhaps more clever, he was definitely better at potions than Lucius. He was a nicer person than Lucius, he was sure. Lucius had never actually spoken to him if truth be told, but he was sure Lucius, a popular, good looking, Quiddicth playing sixth year, would have anything nice to say to or about him; he was just a loser, he couldn't even defend himself against Gryffindors.

It was a sunny day, Severus was sat down by the lake, making some annotations to his potions book. He was glad that for once he was in peace, no stupid James Potter and Sirius Black to tease him and ruin his day. Unfortunately it was too good to be true, he'd been there barely half an hour, when he heard high pitched giggling coming from just behind him.

"Hey Snivellous!" a female voice called out filled with laughter.

Severus turned round scowling, Marlene Mckinnon and Alice Prewitt were walking toward him in fits of laughter.

"Nice undies." Alice screeched as they reached him. She was of course referring to the other day when James Potter had humiliated him.

"Yeah grey is so your colour." Marlene gasped, barely able to contain herself.

"Leave me alone." Severus growled still scowling.

"But why Snivellous, it's not like you've got any friends to talk to, why not spend time with us?" Alice jibed cruelly.

"Hey Sev! Severus! You alright mate?" he heard a male voice behind him.

To his absolute bewilderment, it was Lucius Malfoy, striding towards him, he stopped beside him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Oh hey girls, you're not teasing my friend Sev here are you?" Lucius asked, smiling charmingly at them whilst they looked at the floor sheepishly.

"Um, er, no, we were just...we were saying how...we're leaving now...um see you..." they began mumbling before leaving.

Severus then turned to look at Lucius.

"Sorry, I just don't like it when Gryffindors think they can get the better of Slytherins. I wasn't trying to make it look like you can't handle yourself." Lucius quickly apologised, thinking he's embaressed Snape.

"No it's okay, thanks but how did you do that?" Snape asked.

"Well I don't want to sound like a dick, but um...those two happen to ...well they kind like me." He grinned.

"Oh of course." Snape sighed.

"But don't worry, the girls won't bother you anymore." Lucius said, as they began to walk back up t the common room.

_Maybe the most charming boy in school was a nice guy after all._ Snape thought.


	4. The Nastiest Girl

**Hey Readers**

**Again it has been a while mainly cos I've been working on another chapter and because I have been working and trying to run a normal adult life that my graduating from university appears to require me to do. Anyways here is the next chapter - Enjoy and I always appreciate reviews!**

**Disclaimer: All characters and locations belong to J.K. Rowling**

The Nastiest Girl 

She was many things. She was attractive, in fact very attractive, with her shiny, wavy dark hair and equally dark eyes, with trademark porcelain skin that all her family possessed. She was intelligent and particularly skilled with a wand. She was an exceptional Quidditch, she could play in every position, but she favoured Beater. Somehow, though it was unfathomable just how, she was popular, I suppose it could be fear, because most of all she was nasty.

Bellatrix Black was without a doubt horrible. She was just plain difficult. She was the fear of the whole school, let alone the Slytherins that had to share a common room with her. 'The poor girls in her dorm would surely need psychiatric help, they would need carting off to St. Mungo's the moment they left Hogwarts.' thought the boy who had come to spend much time thinking of Bellatrix.

The most troubling thing to him about Bellatrix was just how attractive he found her. He hated her, that was for sure, but he couldn't deny that he'd thought about her a couple of times, perhaps more than a couple of times, late at night. Of course she couldn't know this otherwise she'd surely crucio him to within an inch of his life...actually considering she is Bellatrix, she'd probably just torture him until he died. He guessed he should be thankful she had no reason to use legilimency on him.

It was about 11:30pm and well after curfew. James really had no idea how he'd managed to become a prefect, or why he'd been put on corridor patrol, it was probably just so that he had a reason to be out of bed after curfew, the professors and Filch were surely bored of catching him by now. It had been a quiet evening for the most part. In fact if he was honest, James was bored, being out of bed and in the corridors after curfew wasn't half as fun if you weren't trying to dodge being caught. He sighed and leaned against the corridor wall, he wasn't far from the Ravenclaw common room when he heard faint footsteps, coming closer. _Finally, something to do! _He thought as he waited for the student to come into view so he could deduct points and, depending on who it was, perhaps put them in detention. When the student in question rounded the corner, he felt excitement, disappointment, then disdain. It was Bellatrix. When she saw him he lips curled into an evil and frankly provocative smile.

"Potter, what are you doing out here...so alone?" she casually leaned against the corridor wall and fixed him with an expectant stare.

"Piss off Bellatrix, you're out after curfew." He said bluntly.

"Why? What are you going to do? Punish me?" she pouted at him teasingly, clearly enjoying herself.

"Bellatrix...I swear to Merlin himself if you don't..." he began. But she just laughed, not her usual cackle, but a more irritating, patronising giggle.

"Potter please you don't scare me." She smiled in amusement.

"Bellatrix, do me a favour and fuck off!" he tried again to get her to leave.

"You know Potter you really should be nicer to me. I could be so much nicer to you, you know." Now she was stepping closer to him, swaying her hips slightly, fixing him with a seductive gaze. He gulped. He hated Bellatrix, but that didn't mean he wouldn't, if given a chance.

"Wh...What are you talking about?" he stammered, slightly panicked.

"Potter, you know exactly what I'm talking about." She whispered as she leant forward and before James had any time to react she was kissing him.

It was a moment before he really realised what he was doing, though after considering he didn't really care. He deepened the kiss and turned to push Bellatrix against the wall. It was only seconds after that a voice interrupted them.

"What the hell?" James felt himself being pushed forcefully away by Bellatrix. Rodolphus Lestrange stood at the near end of the corridor. His dark shiny hair looked slightly tousled and his eyes flashed angrily at James. It was incredibly unfortunate that he just happened to be Bellatrix's boyfriend.

"Rod, thank Merlin you're here! It was awful Rod, he attacked me, I was so scared Rod! Thank Merlin you're here!" Bellatrix cried now rushing towards Rodolphus.

"You attacked my girlfriend Potter?" Rodolphus accused threateningly.

"No I..." James began.

"I'm gonna kill you Potter!" Rodolphus snarled.

James saw very little other than a few sparks before everything went black.

The next morning James awoke in the hospital wing. He felt like he had fallen off his broom and landed in the Whomping Willow. He moved a hand to his face and then quickly withdrew it as he felt several grazes and cuts. He heard a slight chuckle to his right and looked over, wincing as pain shot through his neck and saw Sirius smirking slightly.

"Man! Did you seriously get off with my cousin?" Sirius looked half amused half disgusted by the idea.

"So you don't think I attacked her then?" James asked.

"Well everyone else does, all the Slytherins, but I know you wouldn't bother." Sirius explained.

"You know something Sirius? You're cousin really is the nastiest girl I've ever met." James said

"You're telling me?" Sirius grinned at his best friend, another one of Bellatrix's victims.


End file.
